Lovely Wendy
by IAmGrimalkin
Summary: Captain James Hook, the fierce, murderous captain of the Jolly Roger had a soft spot. Within that soft spot there resided only one person: Wendy Darling. - A little bit of fluff I wrote when I was feeling down and wanted someone to tell me they cared...
1. Chapter 1- The Comforting

Lovely Wendy

Captain James Hook, the fierce, murderous captain of the Jolly Roger had a soft spot. Within that soft spot there resided only one person: Wendy Darling.

He had captured her once again. For the millionth time Hook was going to use Wendy Darling against Peter Pan. He didn't particularly like this game of "capture the Wendy". It was always the same. Hook would capture her, Pan would come after her, they would fight, and Pan would always end up flying away with the girl. In a way he felt bad for Wendy. She hadn't asked to be put in the middle of this feud, but oh well.

The pirate captain never mistreated Wendy while she was aboard the ship. He may be a ruthless murderer, but he was still a gentleman. He always put her up in a small yet comfortable cabin, and always gave her hearty meals. And she was never afraid because she knew her beloved Pan would come rescue her. This time would prove to be a little different, however.

As James Hook strolled calmly through the lower passages of the Jolly Roger, he heard a peculiar noise. At first he couldn't make out what it was, but it slowly grew louder. He listened behind each cabin door to locate the one it was coming from. Finally he came to cabin 14, the one the Darling girl was being kept in. Still, Hook couldn't quite decipher what the noise was. He decided to find out for himself. He put on his a fearsome face and threw open the cabin door, growling "What is the meaning of this racket, girl!" What he saw uterly surprised him. Wendy was sitting in a corner of the cabin with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was weeping. She looked up at the captain, her bright green eyes glistening with tears. Her cheeks were blotchy and stained with salty trails. The captain's heart dropped when he saw the pitiful sight. This was a feeling he did not understand. Why did he pity this girl? He should have a knife to her throat, but for some odd reason he just wanted to hold her and console her. "What's the matter with you girl?" He said, trying to put a bit of menace into his voice. She replied "N-nothing", as she wiped her tears away. "I'm just s-sad. That's all." For only a moment, Captain Hook looked around the cabin to make sure it was only the two of them. Then he crossed to Wendy and bent down so their faces were almost touching. "Tell me why." He breathed quietly. Wendy sniffed and said "I'm just lonely. Obviously this ship is where I'm going to die, and I won't even die in a place where anyone cares. See, Peter and I got into a fight yesterday, so I'm sure he won't be coming to save me this time." Hook was shocked. Pan and Wendy had quarrelled? This meant that he would not have the chance to kill him today. The captain sighed. Adjusting his coat, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her slim shoulders. She flinched away, stricken by the captain's gesture. He leaned his lips close to her ear and said "I wouldn't let those men harm you, my dear. And I wouldn't harm ya either. And if something should happen to you... I would care." Wendy's eyes widened, and a few more tears spilled over. She turned her head to face Hook and stared intently into his eyes. In the saphire blue orbs, she could see the truth in his words. Her heart leapt and suddenly she felt sleepy. Without another word, she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned against the captain, snuggling into him like he was no more dangerous than a domestic cat. She closed her eyes and let the leftover tears spill into his bright red coat. The last thing she remembered before falling alseep was the comforting feeling of the captain- her captain- stroking her hair.


	2. Chapter 2- The Rescue

Lovely Wendy

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Wendy awoke with a start to find that she was tucked snugly into her bed. She recalled the events of the previous night and briefly wondered if it had been a dream. "No" she thought to herself. She distinctly remembered the soft touch of the Captain as she drifted off into sleep. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, trying to make the sensation real again. Suddenly, an ear-splitting explosion rocked the whole ship and almost threw Wendy off her bed. She's heard this before: it must be the canons. Pulling on her robe, she hurried to the deck to see what was going on. Up on the deck, Hook's crewmen were running around like imbeciles, flailing swords and pistols and daggers. To her shock, she saw that Hook himself was fighting none other than Peter Pan. Peter was weilding a dagger, and was slashing away at the Captain. Wendy thought momentarily about what she would do if Hook was injured, and the thought brought an unpleasant knot to her gut. "Peter!" She called out, running across the deck. "Peter stop!" When he saw her, Peter abandoned his fight with Hook and flew to Wendy. "Wendy!" He cried, "I'm so sorry we fought the other day! But I'm here now to rescue you!" "Peter I don't want-" she tried to say what was on her mind, but before she knew it she was in Peter's arms and they were soaring above the pirates. Pan and Wendy hovered just a few feet away from Hook. "Go ahead ya cod fish, use your gun!" He taunted. The Captain was torn. He didn't want to let Pan go, but if he shot and missed he would hurt Wendy, and he could not live with that. For a moment Wendy and her Captain locked eyes, and that moment seemed to extend forever. As they stared into each others eyes, there was an unspoken longing: Wendy wanted to be in _Hook's_ arms this time, not Peter's. She wanted nothing more than to reach out her hand for Hook and let him see that she wanted to stay with him. Still looking into Wendy's eyes, Hook said with a strained voice "You've won this time Pan. But this is not over." Peter took that as a victory and laughed a condescending laugh. "Maybe it is maybe it isn't." he scoffed, "Just keep your filthy hook off a' Wendy, because I'll _always_ come to her rescue." With that Peter flew off carrying Wendy in his arms. As they drifted away, Wendy's heart wrenched and she reached out for Hook. But it was too late. To her dismay he shook his head forlornly. The last thing she saw before he turned to go below deck was the undeniable hint of a tear in her Captain's sad sapphire eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- The Return

Lovely Wendy

Chapter 3: The Return

Weeks passed after Wendy's rescue, and day after day she sat in her room thinking of his sad sapphire eyes. Every evening after the rest of the household was asleep, Peter came to Wendy's room and chatted excitedly with her. "Did you see how I took care of that creep! I'll always come to your rescue Wendy always!" he said excitedly. She forced a smile and nodded her head, but Peter noticed something was off. "Wendy what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." She considered telling him the truth, but she would not dare. "Nothing." She said, "I just don't feel well. I think I'll be off to bed now, Peter." There was undeniable disappointment in his eyes, but he seemed to believe her. "Ok Wendy, I hope you feel better! Nighty night!" He kissed her on her soft cheek and flew out of her bedroom window trailing fairy dust.

The girl huffed and laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. If she concentrated hard enough she could almost hear his charming voice whispering her name in her ear. "Wendy... My darling Wendy..." It felt and sounded too real. She could have sworn he was right next to her... Her eyes popped open and she let out a yelp of surprise when she saw a dark figure looming over her. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand was quickly placed over her mouth. Wendy squinted in the darkness to try to see who this intruder was. She caught in the moonlight a sparkle of sapphire on the shrouded face in front of her. Just then a husky, familiar voice whispered in her ear: "Do not be frightened my darling Wendy." Her heart skipped a beat and she recongnized the voice. "James?" She whispered to the shadow. "Aye..." Came the response. Wendy's threw the covers off of her violently and stumbled out of the bed until she fell into the Captain's arms. She pressed her face into his red velvet coat and tears leaked from her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." She wept. James said nothing; only pressed a kiss to the top of her head while his hand stroked her soft auburn hair. After a few moments of silence James gently removed Wendy from his coat and held her at arm's length. He examined her beautiful face. Her eyes had slightly dark circles undernethe them, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her lips, although as pink and inviting as ever, seemed as if they hadn't smiled- truly smiled- in an eternity. Was it because of how much she had missed him? At this thought, a lump came into his throat. He has never had someone care for him so much. Perhaps even... love him. "James? What are you thinking?" Wendy asked softly. Shaken from his reverie he replied "Nothing my dear. Only that you are as lovely as ever, and I wish to have you for myself." At this the girl blushed. Still clinging onto his red coat lapels, she stared into his forget-me-not colored eyes. Her own eyes flicked from his to his lips and back. It took only less than a second, but the pirate captain notice. He smiled softly and placed his hand on the small of Wendy's back, bringing her body flush against his. Without hesitation he brought his lips to hers. She eagerly kissed him back, closing her eyes as their lips moved together.

Before they could break away, a sudden gush of cold London wind swept through the room, and a childish voice filled their ears. "Wendy I forgot to-" At this the two spun around, and were faced with Peter. Dozens of different emotions flickered across his face when he saw James holding onto the girl as he did. His impish featured finally settled on seething anger. He drew his dagger from his belt and shouted "You get away from her Hook! Or I'll kill you right where you stand! Let go of her!" Wide-eyed, Wendy watched as he lunged for her Captain, and she ducked just in time to miss a swish from the dagger. James had also drawn his sword, and was parrying Peter's small knife with ease. "Peter stop it!" She shouted to no avail. "Don't hurt him Peter! Stop!" He refused to hear her. As anger and desperation welled up inside her, she looked around for something to use as a weapon. Her gaze fell upon the many books on her bookshelf. She rushed over, grabbed the nearest one and flung it at Peter. It hit his square in the chest and knocked him off balance, causing his to tumble to the floor. With this, Hook took the opportunity to point his sword at Peter's now-vulnerable throat. Wendy knew Hook wouldn't hurt him, but she ran over and knelt beside Peter to make sure he was alright. Sitting up, the boy asked "Wendy... What is this? Why did you stop me from fighting him? What's going on?" She sighed with sadness, and stood up, walking over to James and taking his hand. Now she could see the hurt in Peter's eyes, and it nearly made her double over. His face was that of a crushed soul. He stood up and went to Wendy, taking her other hand. "How could you? Wendy don't you see who you're holding hands with? He's a monster." Wendy shook her head, "He's no more of a monster than you are Peter." At that he dropped her hand and began to back away. "I thought you would always be our mother... I guess I was wrong." Without another word he silently flew out the open window, heading for the second star on the right and straight on 'til morning.


End file.
